DISHES
by shrimp the mighty
Summary: AFTER DISHES ESTHER AND ABEL GET LEMONY SLOW AT FIRST BUT IT PICKS UP RATED M LEMON ITS MY FIRST


Thoughts will be _italicized_

Love for Abel

Abel's POV

_I watched her go about her daily duties sweep the hallways, make lunch, ECT. To him Esther was described in one simple word __WONDERFUL **I**__ love her. Unfortunately I am dirty, I have killed, I don't deserve her, but everyday I follow her through her duties. **(I was only noticed after I fell Esther's white, tight, robes got soaked from doing the dishes. My eyes bugged, I got a nose bleed, and I lost my footing and fell flat on my face... she of course noticed me and ran over to my slumped body to comfort me... but my "ehem" HARD "ehem" and very noticeable evidence of my feelings toward the girl were still very much visible through the cough tight, cheap, and sexy cough uniforms of the Vatican. I had decided to fake a sprained back and say I came to beg for some**__** tea**_**_ with the usual fourteen sugars, _****_I_**_** of all people knew lying was a sin but I would repent later...)** now I tried so calm my stiff and aroused "back" while trying to ignore the fact that I was unusually close to his beloved, who was hunched over him... wait... what was wrong with his senses... he smelled arousal but not his... was it coming from... Esther... no of course not he must have hit his head...hard. He clamored to his feet and practically bolted to his room. The wonderful Esther soon came up (after changing of course) to bring him a cup of tea with fourteen sugars on the side. His mind went blank and he babbled on and on wishing his mouth would SHUT UP. So he could thank her and say something romantic to the beautiful girl. Instead he babbled about some Saint who changed the world. She would never love him...sigh..._

Esther's POV (of that day)

_He was a god…. Perfect, beautiful, and gorgeous. I love him deeply if only I could keep up with his educated topics. I am ignorant…..sigh…..I wasn't educated properly that was it; I always learned actions spoke louder than words. Oh my, that's it! I will have to make the first move….lets see when am I going to be alone with him…..  
ARGH (My robes got soaked stupid dishes I---THWAP _

"Father Nightroad!"

"Oh heh heh Sister Esther…." _Very long awkward silence_ "I just came down to see if the cook could get me a cup of heh heh tea with fourteen sugars"

_Darn,_ _of course he didn't come to see me (sigh)_ "The cook went to bed hours ago, but if you get up, I will see what I can do about that tea of yours…. Father are you alright…..can you get up…..FATHER!"

"N-No, I am alright I j-ju-just pulled a muscle in my…….uh…..back! Oh ow ."

"Oh no we need to support your head so it doesn't get worse" _that she knew was a total lie but she wanted an excuse to hold him and stroke his long….soft….thick…_ "OH NO" _Esther could already feel the wetness in her panties. Then she remembered his powerful nose…..OH CRAP_

_IN he arms he sniffed the air a bit (OH no what if he smells me) then he blushed _"Have you ever heard of Saint Monostill he invented the... blah blah blah" _she usually loved his lectures with his strong voice but now she just wished he would GO AWAY_.

"He was a great visionary-"

"Father Nightroad we don't want your back to get worse why don't u just go to bed and I will send Sister KATE to check on your back tomorrow ok!" _please go, please go._

"Oh….ok if you insist. Goodnight."

"_…."_

_"_WAIT don't send Sister KATE I will be fine heh heh"

"Are you certain…?" _Abel nodded vigorously_ "Well alright" _just leave!_

"Yes, goodnight sister"

"Goodnight father" she watched her love practically bolt away from her she realized suddenly what she must do… but she stank she was wet (I mean her shirt) and she needed hot water and sugar. So tomorrow after lights out she would shower and ask the cook…… yes this could work.

THE NEXT NIGHT Esther's POV still.

Esther walked through all the back tunnels, protecting the sugar and water for Abels tea. Thankfully she had a long robe to hide her very skimpy outfit from any on comers she happened to meet. When she finally reached his door the lights were on, the water was cold, and she could hear faint music.

She knocked 3 times and waited…

EVERYONES POV

The music was shut-off

Abel answered the door to find Esther with his favorite beverage.

"Si-Si-Sister Esther how are you tonight did you walk all the way out to my rooms to bring me tea"

"Yes, can I come in?"

"Of course but it's a bit messy" that was a lie he didn't own anything to mess up his room with, it was barren except a bed which he was tempted to throw Esther on when she took off her robe and revealed that she wore black lingerie… "SISTER ESTHER!"

"Father, I have fallen for you and I….I um I want you"

Music to his ears " W-Wha-WHAT?!?!?" crap not what I should have said…

"So you don't feel the same way I completely understand" he could smell her tears but she showed a brave face and re-dressed much to his displeasure "I see sorry (sniff) to bother you so late I hope your back gets to feeling better I will just let myself out"

In the blink of an eye he was embracing her frail body " you misunderstand I have wanted to hear you say that since the day we met I feel the same way" at this he swept her up in a fiery and passionate kiss until he was forced to breath but during this pause they tore at each others clothes.

Esther's Robe, Abels nightgown until they were only wearing a star shaped scar and glasses.

"Esther you're…beautiful….stunning" they sprang forward into a kiss and Abel guided them to the bed and gently laid her down an guided himself on top of her, he then began to suckle her nipple until he was satisfied with its hardness then switched to the other one while he did this, one hand cupped her breast while the other pushed themselves inside her and pumped in and out.

"OOOOHHHHHHH ABEEEEELL OH OH YES!!!" she cumed all over his pulsing fingers, he then spread her legs farther apart and began to suckle her sweet necture slowly sticking his toung in deeper each time until he was goin full speed, she tossed her head from side to side and moaned, her fingers tangled in his soft trussles of hair before she cummed into his lips.

"Esther your delicious"

"Now its my turn" Esther flipped their positions and elected a moan from Abel, then she kissed his silver curls and slowly licked his length.

"OH ESTHER please don't torcher me like this" his pleading eyes made her take his considerably long length into her mouth and almost gaged but slowly bobbed her head up…….then down ………. Then down. Abel realized she wanted him to beg "Esther faster please, harder PLEASE!" She abliged to his please and was bobbing faster until he exploded in his first orgasm ever, it was divine.

Abel flipped Esther over on to her stomach and guided himself to her intrance and paused "Esther this will hurt at first you realize that right if you want we can stop….(he silently prayed to any god that was listening for her to want to continue)"

"Father take me please…… please... take me hard and fast." Esther screamed.

At this Abel thrust and broke her barrier, she tensed, then relaxed and began bucking up against his hips he flipped their positions so she was on top at first she went slow but soon picked up the pace and began to ride Abel hard. Oh GOD this felt good.

As they neared their climax they gripped the covers and rode out the orgasm, in Abels tight embrace both felt safe and contented and Esther collapsed on top of Abel breathing heavily. In Abels tight embrace Esther felt both safe and contented and, they both fell into a loveing and contented sleep.

THE END


End file.
